hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Navboxes
__TOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Book series I think this box is pretty self-explanatory. Any suggestions/objections? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Really like the colour design. Maybe the collapse button could say 'collapse' rather than just an ordinary dash (same with the expand). It might not be so simple for newer users. I think the 'His Dark Materials' in the title should be put in italics. I'd also be interested in discussing adding a picture to navboxes, but that would be more general so the discussion should probably take place above. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I've italicized the series name above. The other points regard the Navbox template itself and should probably go on the template talk page. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:41, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I'll put it on there (however I tend to avoid talk pages due to it lacking attention from other users). Discussions on talk pages tend to not be seen and, if they are, replied to a few months later :P. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:39, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'm making more of an effort to pay more attention to talk pages :) Any other notes for this navbox? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thanks. No additional comments from me however there may be a few things I've missed (and, of course, if the main navabox template is changed, there may be a few more things to add)NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) }} Species So this is my first one...of course there may be a few faults with the layout. I added more species than was strictly necessary (of course, there are certain ones we can remove, specifically dragons and zombi). I sorted them in alphabetical order though this can change. Feel free to edit and change the above template (it is a wiki, after all), you don't need to ask my permission, it's best to get it even better so it's more likely to be approved. I'd love any comments or suggesetions as to how this could be improved (like adding/changing content or even changing the whole navbox to 'Races and species' rather than just species so that other things like gyptians can be included). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:41, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :What if you categorized as "Humanoid" (which would include Humans, Daemons, Gallivespians, Witches, Deaths, Ghosts, and Zombi) and then "Other" (all the rest)? I don't think classifying by world is the most efficient way to classify species, just because some species are in multiple worlds or only one world has a particular species. I also think Dragons shouldn't be included. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:36, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you! I have changed it to what you have suggested. It does look better. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:39, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::This template looks good to me! I don't think it should include Races just because that's a whole other category and I think we only really have a page on Gyptians and Skraelings as far as races go. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll wait a bit before implementing it on pages in the case of any additional objections (maybe a week? a few days?). I think that's all the races we have at the moment. Maybe Gallivespians should be re-added, I feel like they're a point of interest to multiple readers. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Gallivespians is still there, just under the Humanoid section :) I feel that we should give about three days from the end of the discussion here before implementing them (which I think gives our current users enough time to respond). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 18:56, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Oops ha! Okay, thanks. Where would it go? Template:Species navbox like on infoboxes? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:19, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::That sounds fine to me! According to the three-day rule, you should be able to implement the above navbox tomorrow (the 26th). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:22, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 21:43, January 25, 2019 (UTC) NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:10, January 26, 2019 (UTC) }} Alethiometer symbols This is one that I originally made over at the template talk page. I copied it across and used the template and so this is it. Feel free to comment on image placings and change without permission if you wish. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :This is a great template! It also raises the important point of images again. I've added the window image to the bottom of mine but it doesn't fit exactly (and it might not be the right image for the navbox). It's hard to see already and shrinking it down to 25px makes it unrecognisable. Anyway, I completely agree with adding images. We could probably find images for most of the navboxes. The only one I'm concerned about image-wise is the species box, but I'm sure we'll find an image that fits. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 02:20, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I hope we do! Maybe there is a chance of adding images (feel free to discuss this further here) however shrinking it just makes the navbox look a bit weird. Thanks for the feedback! :) NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:10, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :::I'd like to suggest that you replace the subtitle "All symbols" with the alethiometer picture (centered). I just tested it and it looks nice to me (especially since the title itself is pretty self-explanatory and is just being repeated as a subtitle). Whether you take this advice or not, a change in color scheme would also be a good idea because the "-" and "+" symbols are blue and blend into the label background here. Just a suggestion, but other than that, this box looks good to me. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I've done both of them, resized and fixed the image and changed the colour (light blue seems fine). Thing navbox has passed three days so I'll impliment it as soon as possible. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:43, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::Is the white text visible enough against the light blue background? Or should the text color be changed to black? I would suggest waiting it out one more day before implementing (the idea being we should wait at least one day since the last update was made here). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:08, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Fixed, thanks! Is this waiting period exactly 24 hours or is it any point tomorrow (29th?) NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:13, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Any point tomorrow should be fine. I just want to make sure that nothing else is going to be suggested. But this looks fine to me now! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:18, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::This can be implemented anytime now. If you can, please make sure to archive this discussion on the forum's talk page once it has been successfully implemented. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:17, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::My bot implemented it this morning haha! :P Didn't know normal users could use the archive feature but I'll do that know. Thanks! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:28, January 29, 2019 (UTC)}} Cittàgazze Any suggestions? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Would it be better to remove the 'known' from the first three sublabels? It would make it a lot simpler. Otherwise, I really like this navbox! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:43, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Done! Anything else? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:18, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Maybe Sunderland Avenue could be of some significance as that was where one of the windows to the world was located...but that's just a suggestion. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:39, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, if we had an article on the window itself, I would be open to the idea, but I don't think Sunderland Avenue has a place in this particular navbox. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:20, January 29, 2019 (UTC) }} Worlds I've been reading the above and these navboxes look really cool! Another category I thought of was worlds. Here's my navbox suggestion, I'm not as advanced in code as you guys so there is probably something wrong in there. Plus I'm not too sure about the criteria and stuff for this... --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 04:50, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :It looks really nice! Perhaps you want to change the colour of the navbox (add |label=*Hex code/colour name*). A green suits this one quite nicely :) You should probably also capitalise the sub titles but there may be a better way to categorise worlds... NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:18, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Lol, lime green seems far too bright to me. I do think we should maybe title it "Known Worlds in the Multiverse" or something that would include a link to the Multiverse article as well? And "Frequently appear" doesn't seem like a good enough label title, so I'm trying to think up something more concise haha. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:22, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Just realised that, try replacing #00ff00 with just the word 'green' - which is was I did and it worked with the others. The categorisation of the worlds seems kind of hard to think of....I will pose the response that maybe it doesn't need categories (that is, if we can't think of good ones) and can just be in one label. As for the title, how about narrowing it down to 'Worlds in the Multiverse' with links to both the category and the article. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've changed the colour to dark green ("green" didn't work). I also changed it to only one sub named "known worlds". I've done some other categorisations for the multiverse, which can be found here (I didn't want to clog up the forum). --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 02:20, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Wonder why it didn't work! It works for me at least. I'm not sure about some of the categorie myself but they could potentially work. I think, seeing as this is a relatively small navbox, we should scrap the image (it only really works and looks right on bigger navboxes when put like that) and it extends the navbox unnecessarily. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:10, January 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, I intend to leave a message on your wall regarding your other navboxes on your sandbox. To summarize, though, I do think the title of this navbox should be "Multiverse" and the label "Known worlds" should include a link to the Worlds category. Also, I'm looking into the Kingdom of Heaven and the Republic of Heaven and I'm thinking one of those pages will probably need to be deleted(?) because it sounds to me like they are one and the same? And/or the fact that the Kingdom of Heaven is referred to as "the Chariot" means that page might need to be deleted? IDK, but I'm gonna look into these and sort out the proper pages that belong here. :) Also, I agree that this navbox is too small for an image to be included, so it should be removed. Because I think it should be called multiverse, that also leads to me believing we can add another subtitle that could include the concepts of windows and dust? But I'll have to think more on that :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Adding to that last point, potentially we could have two navboxes on the subtle knife. It seems to me that the Clouded Mountain is the 'heart' of the Kingdom of Heaven and the KoH is the world it is in...that's what the articles suggest (Republic of Heaven should be kept, it is all about the concept that was differnt to the RoH. The Clouded Mountain was sort of the fortress in the world (??). Also, the colour may also need to be changed (the green absorbs the blue of the -/+ signs for me). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:43, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what you mean about having two navboxes on the subtle knife? But I agree that the colour might need to be changed to something lighter. I will figure out the articles in just a bit, because I'm reading those sections in The Amber Spyglass now. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:17, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Just gonna suggest again that the color be lightened, remove the image entirely (this navbox is currently too small for an image - it doesn't look very attractive with one), and retitle the infobox to Multiverse. :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:15, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :I mean having multiple navboxes on one article (so it would be the Cittàgazze navbox and multiverse navbox templates. Have a great time reading! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:39, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Well yes, multiple navboxes can occur on pages. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:02, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :::I have removed the image and also changed the title as suggested. I think someone changed the colour already? --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 04:35, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::This looks fine to me. If there are no other objections, you can implement this anytime tomorrow. If I find that one of the worlds listed isn't actually a world, I'll just bring it up on the template talk page. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:13, February 5, 2019 (UTC)}} Jordan College Here's a quick navbox I made. Suggestions and thoughts? --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 02:50, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe make 'stone masons' singular seeing as all the other occupations are. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:13, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::The Sub-Rector article is actually about the person itself, not the occupation. So I imagine his name should be in the Staff area. Same applies to the Parslow family, where they could be listed as part of the staff rather than as an occupation that isn't an article. Also, you should add Mrs Lonsdale and perhaps alphabetize the Staff list? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:26, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :::You've also left out Roger Parslow, Cousins and Bernie Johansen. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:29, January 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Made every change recommended in your reply except for alphabetising. I'm not sure whether we would do it in first or last name order. --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 06:07, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::I updated the box to illustrate the aplhapbetisation. I also changed Stone masons to simply Parslow family because they were not all stone masons (some of them were servants). Perhaps Occupations should be changed to "Positions"? Or is occupations a better term? Also, don't forget about your worlds infobox above :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:31, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Occupations sounds more professional and I guess it is their job. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:48, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :Occupations is fine! Just wanted another opinion about it. :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:58, January 31, 2019 (UTC) ::This can be implemented whenever you are ready, . --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:12, February 5, 2019 (UTC) }} World of the dead I will be creating Magda soon, otherwise, any suggestions? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:51, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :Is the Abyss really a location in the world of the dead? Sorry, I haven't reread the end of the amber spyglass recently, so I'm not sure what else should be included. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Seeing as there were only a few chapters on the land of the dead, there were only a few things mentioned. Perhaps we could include Castor, Matapan and Sandling? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:15, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::If you were to include them, you'd have to include all of the ghosts that were mentioned (maybe in a ghosts subsection). Otherwise, I don't think we should include them. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::Seeing as the ghosts were never named, that would be a lot of 'unidentified ghost X' (and then we would have to merge the dæmon articles with them anyway). Of course, we could just do 'Castor's counterpart' or whatever. I'll look into that. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:28, March 4, 2019 (UTC) When I said the other ghosts, I meant like Lee Scoresby and John Parry, etc. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:07, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, ha! Added them all,. Thanks. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:53, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I personally think that Castor, Matapan and Sandlings' articles should be changed into "Castor's human", "Matapan's human" and "Sandling's human" because the dæmons themselves are never seen and its the humans that are seen in the books. Plus, they are the only dæmon articles on the wiki which doesn't make much sense if Pan and Stelmaria and the other known dæmons don't get their own articles... --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 17:43, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Though this discussion is probably better on their talk pages - maybe it should be 'counterpart' or 'ghost' rather than human. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:02, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::Very true, lol. I was thinking the same thing as I was writing it here (I'm moving the discussion to Castor's talk page. For now, this navbox looks good to me. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 20:16, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks...great minds think alike :P! If nobody has any additional comments/objections, I'll add this navbox on the 8th. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 22:01, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :I added the children to the navbox. Idk how else to list them. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:05, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::It looks fine to me...sorry for the problems with the pronoun, that was me not thinking straight. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:14, March 7, 2019 (UTC) }} Panserbjørne Any improvements/suggestions? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:51, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :It's so small, lol. We should definitely create a page specifically for panserbjørn armour, not just the material used to make it. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Ha! Our coverage on non-humanish creatues is quite small anyways! I'd definitely be interested in making that. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:15, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Once the armour page is done, I'll be on board with this navbox. :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:38, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Don't have the books on me at the moment, will do at the weekend. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:57, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:32, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::No other complaints here. You can implement tomorrow, March 20, if there are no other comments. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:39, March 19, 2019 (UTC) }} Witches I will be creating the two redlinks (Semyon Karlovich Martins and Holding spell) shortly. In the meantime, any questions/comments/suggestions? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:55, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Must say I really like the colour. I think the page Witch-Consul (can't find the exact spelling now....something like that) should be added in time....it is pretty improtant. Other than that, this looks great! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:03, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I can't find the consul page haha. Maybe one should be created? Thanks for the input! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:18, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, it doesn't exist (as of yet) and is probably high on the list of pages that should be added. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:52, February 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Does anyone know where Semyon Karlovich Martins is mentioned exactly? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Looking at Novgorod, it seems its mentioned in TSK appendix or in the play programme :). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:15, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :I've removed the Semyon Karlovich link for now because I have no information on him. IN the meantime, I consider this navbox is finished and ready to publish in three days if there are no further objections. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:14, April 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Not from me...NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:07, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I assume this is ready to add? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:56, April 26, 2019 (UTC) }} His Dark Materials adaptions This will probably be expanded upon later with further merchandise but for now, here it is. Any questions/expansions? Also going to pose the question, should navboxes be put on category pages? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:56, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :No navboxes on category pages. Should we perhaps change the Merchandise link to games instead? Because I imagine merchandise would be more something like clothes and memorabilia (not that I know of any HDM-related merchandise?). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:15, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. As for merchandise, there are a few more pages I would like to add. With the film's release, a number of products were released (models of the characters, a trading card set I think) - see here. But, yeah, for now I think it should probably be games. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:51, May 6, 2019 (UTC) }} His Dark Materials Wiki I thought it would be exceptionally helpful to have a navbox linking all the important project pages (there is already the Template:Policytable but that only covers policies). It would be interesting to hear some views on this....let me know if there's any other pages that can be put on here (maybe , etc). I was thinking about adding this forum onto here, I'd like suggestions on that too... NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:51, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, considering we already have a policytable, including this navbox on those pages too would be rather redundant. Instead of a navbox, I think we should just maybe expand the policy table to include those other relevant links. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Although add sections to it and different colours (?) so that it's clear which ones are policies and which aren't.....though I do think a navbox could be easier (the policy table could end up quite long). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:15, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Then should we replace the policytable altogether and place the navbox at the top of policy pages? I just don't think it would be beneficial to have a policytable and a navbox on the policy pages. But perhaps we only put this navbox on the forums and other important links from the third subheader? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 17:45, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think it's important the links on the navbox are added to all pages on it. I'd go for the first - replacing the policytable. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:02, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::I removed the admin discussions link in the forum section since the actual page is in the third subheader. If we're going to replace the current policy table, I think the color scheme should be the same or similar so it will mesh well with the header. Also, why are some of them bolded? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:43, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Yes, definitely. I removed the bolding, it was there because it was the 'most important' in that section...out of all the polcies the general is most important. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:57, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :So then we should change it to blue, yes? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 17:22, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, completely forgot to reply to that part. Done, thanks. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:26, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::My only concern is that now the hide/show blend in with the navbox. Do you know anything to fix that? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 12:14, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't know how to fix that but I don't think it should be a concern with a policy table like this. I think there's no real need to minimize this because it has important links anyway. That's my opinion. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:41, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::The text blended in but the brackets stood out white....managed to fix. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:15, March 19, 2019 (UTC) }} Novy Odense This is the Novy Odense navbox *fanfare* (basically the OTN navbox as everything happens there) - the navbox is in grey as the island was described as dull and boring, section 5 (the 1962 part) would be optional. I think it's important we include Lee, Iorek, H van Breda etc. in this navbox as that is what people are looking for. This navbox can also go on the Once Upon a Time in the North page. As with all my navboxes, let me know of any improvements/suggestions or give some general comments. If nothing, I'll add this navbox after 3 days. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 11:06, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :I haven't read OUTN in a minute, so I'll trust you got everything xD --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:39, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll add this tomorrow if there are no additional comments... NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:02, August 22, 2019 (UTC) }} London A navbox for Lyra's London. Again, suggestions/improvements and general comments are welcome. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 11:06, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :Looks good to me atm. :) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:39, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I'll add this tomorrow if there are no additional comments... NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:02, August 22, 2019 (UTC) }}